Nostalgia
by Neam-Froggies
Summary: Su relación había cambiado, aunque ellos fingieran lo contrario. Los abrazos, el tomarse de la mano, los inocentes besos en la frente y en el cabello, habían desaparecido por completo, sin dejar rastro alguno. ¿Se puede dejar todo atrás y volver a empezar? One-shot: Dinamarca/Noruega.


_¡Moi moi!_

_Yes, otro de los pocos one-shots salvajes que pueden aparecer en mi perfil. Por ahora... muahaha ?)_

_(Está lindo escribir una buena tanda de palabras, terminar en un fin de semana y olvidarse. Para escritores -fallidos, en mi caso- que se acostumbran a historias largas, hacer un one-shot es toda una hazaña. Hay que practicar, gente.)_

**_Dedicado a: Sakhory_**_. Porque el DenNor es una OTP irrompible forever, y porque son sexys. Ai lob iu :'D -patada inglesa salvaje-_

_Espero no haberme excedido con el fluff o algo por el estilo. Ustedes deciden..._

* * *

—¡_Norge_,_ Norge_! —llamó alegremente Dinamarca a su compañero, que bufó.

—¿Es posible que no pueda mirar la televisión tranquilo? —preguntó con aquella voz tan baja y generalmente enojada cuando se dirigía hacia él, ya que el noruego no se molestaba en disimular su enfado—. ¿Qué demonios quieres ahora?

Mathias se acercó un poco más a él en el sofá y tocó suavemente su hebilla, que representaba la Cruz Nórdica, y agarraba fuertemente unos cabellos rubios y suaves. Noruega se tensó: hacía mucho, muchísimo tiempo que el otro no hacía un acercamiento tan… próximo. Apretó el control remoto de la tv, como si intentara contenerse y no retorcerle el pescuezo al danés. Pero tampoco le apartó la mano. El mayor sonrió con cierta nostalgia.

—A veces extraño los días en que éramos pequeños.

—¿Por qué? —Lukas frunció el ceño, extrañado ante aquella frase, y sin animarse a mirarlo. Lo debía reconocer, a veces él también añoraba esa época. Había resultado todo tan sencillo y tranquilo…

—No estamos juntos como antes —dijo el otro, retirando su mano y volviendo la vista hacia la pantalla. El noruego lo miró de reojo.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—¿Recuerdas de dónde salió ese pasador? —preguntó Dinamarca, aún con su sonrisa inusual, sin apartar sus ojos del televisor. Aquello se estaba volviendo muy raro. Noruega tragó saliva y mantuvo su compostura.

—Sí —respondió, dejando que los recuerdos le invadieran, aunque fuera por tan sólo un minuto.

_Mucho tiempo atrás_

—¡ROAR!

Dinamarca saltó desde atrás de un arbusto con los brazos en alto, como si fuera un león, intentando asustar a su compañero. Éste sólo se sobresaltó al oírlo, mas cuando se iba a dar la vuelta para insultarle, el danés lo derribó y ambos rodaron por el pasto. Noruega logró detenerlo tomándolo con fuerza del abrigo, que le quedaba dos tallas más grande, y sus mangas le quedaban demasiado largas. Al frenar el otro rubio, también frenó él. Mathias sonrió burlonamente y lo miró expectante.

—¿He conseguido asustarte? —preguntó.

El noruego meditó su respuesta. Hacía rato que Dinamarca anhelaba aquello, y él no entendía por qué. ¿Quería parecer peligroso? Si tan sólo era un crío que no sobrepasaba el metro… como él.

—No —contestó finalmente. El otro nórdico hizo un puchero y se incorporó, quedando sentado sobre la hierba. Lukas no hizo ademán de imitarlo.

—Estoy feliz porque seamos amigos —comentó felizmente, mirando el horizonte. Su contrario no se movió.

—No somos amigos —vaciló, buscando las palabras—. Sólo… compañeros —concluyó, intranquilo. No sabía exactamente por qué, pero dudaba de lo que había dicho.

—_Somos_ amigos; créeme —el danés se volvió hacia él y le sonrió. Lukas desvió la mirada, incómodo. No comprendía a aquel niño. De repente, Dinamarca pareció recordar algo, y se puso a rebuscar bajo su abrigo marrón—. Ah, a propósito, tengo algo que darte.

El noruego se sentó, entre intrigado y precavido. ¿Qué podría ser? Quizá era una trampa… Debía tener cuidado. Sin embargo, se quedó atónito al ver el pequeño objeto que había sacado el rubio.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó, cauteloso, obsevando con recelo el pasador en forma de cruz. Jamás había visto algo parecido; no se asemejaba a un arma, mas podía ser peligrosa. Mathias se rió.

—Es una hebilla —explicó, ante la mirada desconfiada de su amigo—. Es mi regalo para ti.

—¿Qué es un regalo? —quiso saber Lukas. Dinamarca parpadeó sorprendido.

—¿No sabes qué es un regalo? —no recibió respuesta—. Pues… un regalo es algo que le entregas a otra persona que es importante para ti, para demostrarle que la quieres —sonrió. Noruega se ruborizó, azorado.

—¿Y… y… y eso significa que tú me quieres?

—Claro que sí, tonto; por eso te hago un regalo —respondió con cariño, y luego le hizo una seña para que se acercara. El noruego obedeció y casi soltó una exclamación cuando su contrario tomó parte de su cabello con firmeza, y se dispuso a pelear. Sus intenciones de lucha se disiparon al ver que Mathias agarraba unos cabellos rubios con el pasador, torpemente. Lukas bajó la vista con tmidez, dejándose hacer; cuando el danés se apartó, se tocó la hebilla. Estaba helada, pero el sentimiento con que cargaba era muy cálido. Su corazón se estremeció.

—G-gracias —murmuró. Mathias volvió a sonreír, mas le echó una mirada de preocupación.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó, dudando si habría hecho algo mal. Noruega apenas negó con la cabeza.

—No, está bien, sólo… nunca me habían dado un regalo.

Aquella confesión dejó petrificado al nórdico mayor.

—¡¿Q-qué?! —exclamó asombrado, esperando que fuera una broma, pero el noruego no dio muestra alguna de haber hecho un chiste—. ¿Nunca? ¿Ni siquiera por tu cumpleaños?

—S-sí, pero… no es lo mismo —dijo en un tono apenas audible.

—¿Cómo que «no es lo mismo»? —repitió el danés, sin entender. Lukas no contestó; se limitó a aferrarse al brazo de su amigo, dejando bien en claro que no le dejaría ir. Dinamarca sonrió y le besó el cabello, y ambos se quedaron de esa manera durante un buen rato.

_De vuelta a la actualidad_

—¿_Norge_?

—¿Qué? —preguntó molesto, mientras los recuerdos lo abandonaban y se sonrojaba. Siempre que se acordaba de _esos_ momentos de su infancia, enrojecía notoriamente; nunca lo había sabido hasta que su hermano menor se lo comentó un día, cuando lo encontró sentado solo en el _living_, con la mirada perdida y las mejillas rojas. Desde entonces, Noruega procuraba no pensar en el tema salvo cuando se encontrara encerrado en su habitación bajo llave, con las cortinas cerradas y el ojo de la cerradura tapado. Se echaba en su cama y podía quedarse horas con la vista fija en el techo, lejos, muy lejos de allí. Hizo un esfuerzo por no llevarse las manos a las mejillas y comprobar si ardían.

Reflexionó en silencio acerca de las palabras de su compañero. «_No estamos juntos como antes_. » No le costaba admitir que tenía toda la razón: al terminar la "noche de los 400 años"*, su relación no había vuelto a ser la misma. Bueno, era cierto que varias costumbres no habían cambiado: Dinamarca continuaba molestándolo, asegurando que era el "hermano mayor" —y lo peor era que lo obligaba a llamarlo así—, estorbando a todas horas y golpeándose accidentalmente el pie contra algún mueble, a lo que seguía toda la sarta de insultos, lloriqueos y cuestionamientos acerca de por qué existía el dedo meñique en el pie, si sólo servía para estrellárselo contra la pata de la mesa. Lukas seguía bajo la etiqueta de "mejor amigo" —completamente desaprobada, pero al danés no parecía importarle su opinión—, Islandia seguía apegado a él y quejándose porque le rogaban que dijera "hermanito mayor"; Suecia seguía odiándolo y Finlandia seguía opinando neutralmente acerca de todo ello… Mas los abrazos, el tomarse de la mano, los inocentes besos en la frente y en el cabello, habían desaparecido por completo, sin dejar rastro alguno… Al noruego le costaba reconocerlo, pero la añoranza le pegaba como una cachetada cuando sentía tan lejano al mayor… ¿Por qué era tan difícil volver a empezar? ¿Por qué se requería de tanto valor para tomar la iniciativa? ¿Dónde estaba toda la confianza perdida? Y la pregunta que más le dolía, ¿era posible comenzar desde cero, dejando todos los problemas atrás? Notó cómo se le formaba un nudo en la garganta y los ojos se le inundaban de lágrimas.

—Lukas, ¿qué sucede?

El oír _su_ voz pronunciando _su_ nombre provocó que pegara un respingo. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que lo había llamado así? Se secó las lágrimas con el antebrazo y fingió observar algo al otro lado de la sala.

—Nada. Absolutamente nada —contestó con voz vacía. Mathias se preocupó, y por primera vez, no dudó en acercarse aún más a él y rodearlo con los brazos. A pesar de que el gesto sorprendió al menor a tal punto que casi se larga a llorar, no hizo ademán de moverse. El danés apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro y lo miró, presionándolo.

—Lukas, por favor… —aquel tono quebraba la fuerza de hierro del noruego. Debía soportarlo, debía soportarlo y no decirle nada. El otro nórdico se calló un momento, como si meditara lo que iba a decir, y luego hundió su rostro en el cuello del rubio, haciéndole estremecerse inevitablemente—. He hecho mal en decírtelo, ¿verdad? —murmuró, refiriéndose a lo de la hebilla. Noruega apenas podía pensar entre las emociones que lo abrumaban y el cálido aliento danés, que hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía. Se mordió los labios, intentando contener el llanto. Era un hombre fuerte. Tenía que serlo. Sin embargo, no pudo soportar dos segundos más en silencio.

—Te odio. —Las lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos ahora vidriosos, y rodaron por sus mejillas. Aquellas dos palabras asustaron a Mathias, que levantó la cabeza y abrió la boca para decir algo, mas Lukas negó con la cabeza y apretó los dientes, dispuesto a continuar—. Te odio, no te detesto, te odio, te odio, ¡te odio! Eres molesto, idiota, escandaloso, te crees el rey del norte cuando sólo eres el rey de los descerebrados, ¡ja! Odio que intentes entrar a mi cuarto sin permiso, que te levantes a la mañana y arrases con cualquier cosa que encuentres en la heladera, que no me compres café, odio tu música, tu bandera, tu forma de expresarte, tu voz, incluso tus calzoncillos estampados con muñequitos de nieve —Dinamarca enrojeció tanto como su bandera, avergonzado—. Sí, ¡los vi! ¡Los has dejado colgados en el picaporte de la puerta de tu habitación! ¡Detesto todo de ti, y… y… y al mismo tiempo —el menor sollozó—, no puedo vivir sin ti! Este estúpido pasador —señaló la hebilla en su cabello— que me regalaste, me lo he puesto todos los días sin falta, incluso algunas veces no me lo he quitado para dormir, porque así siento que estás más cerca de mí —se pasó la mano por los ojos—. Ya _forma parte_ de mí, es como tú… intento olvidarme, sacármela de encima, ¡pero me es imposible! Entonces me siento estúpido… Ya no sé lo que siento, sólo sé que te extraño, me haces mucha falta, y… y n-no puedo aguantarlo más. Cuando recuerdo todas las veces que estuve a tu lado… jamás podría quejarme, tú siempre me acompañaste, siempre estuviste ahí para mí… y eso me hacía muy feliz —Mathias lo miraba de una manera que el noruego no logró descifrar—. Ahora siento que me has abandonado… No me tratas con la misma confianza que antes, n-no… —apretó los labios y tragó saliva, para luego pegarle una cachetada al danés, que ni siquiera atinó a llevarse las manos a la mejilla—. ¡Te odio! ¿Por qué tienes que provocar estas cosas en mí? ¿No es suficiente con que…

—_Norge_ —el mayor lo tomó de los hombros y le obligó a mirarlo a los ojos. Él frunció el ceño.

—También odio que me llames así. —Hizo un puchero sin darse cuenta y volvió a secarse las lágrimas. Dinamarca no sabía exactamente qué decir, así que se limitó a juntar su frente con la del noruego y tomar sus manos, llevándolas hacia el cuero del sofá y acariciándolas con ternura. Esa actitud era extraña en él, mas Lukas no podía negar que le agradaba. Sorbió su nariz y se mordió el labio inferior—. Te odio, pero… pero… c-creo que también te amo —la confesión hizo que se sonrojase y, algo frustrado, hizo rechinar los dientes. No tenía intenciones de soltar ni una sola palabra más, pero al danés no le molestó. Apoyó sus manos en las mejillas del menor, alzó su cabeza y le plantó un firme beso en los labios. Había sido sorpresivo y tampoco tenía mucha técnica, mas no hubiera podido hacer nada mejor. Noruega le tomó de las muñecas y le correspondió, cerrando los ojos con fuerza y dejándose llevar. Mathias separó sus labios a duras penas, y sonrió nuevamente al rubio, con el rostro ahora color rojo escarlata.

—¿Qué tal si dejamos todas las amarguras atrás y dulcificamos un poco esto? —sugirió con voz coqueta. Luego cambió el significado de su sonrisa y besó con suavidad la frente noruega—. Te amo —susurró, obteniendo un estremecimiento de aprobación. Acarició sus hombros y los besó también, y derribó al menor, dejándolo recostado en el sofá bajo su cuerpo. Lukas se aferró con firmeza a la espalda del danés, preparado para comenzar una satisfactoria sesión de cariño. Pero todavía quedaba algo por decir—. ¿_Norge_?

—Qué, idiota. —El ataque de angustia se había disipado en Noruega; Mathias esbozó una amplia sonrisa al ver que había vuelto a la normalidad… y que había rodeado su cintura con las piernas.

—Empecemos todo esto de nuevo.

* * *

*La noche de los 400 años: período histórico que atravesó Noruega entrando en unión con Dinamarca, a causa de haber perdido su línea de sangre real, en 1387. Este período comienza en 1450 y se extiende hasta 1814, resultando de esa fusión el Reino de Dinamarca y Noruega. El poderío dominante danés colocó su capital Copenhague como capital del reino, y a su nobleza como gobernantes.

* * *

_End of the one-shot! -Alfie, como de costumbre-_

_Bien, ojalá la hayan pasado lindo leyendo y ojalá me dejen un review... Un brindis por el DenNor -levanta la copa- Y esto es Jackass -hace la venia y se va-_

_It's "Iggyass"! -Alfie la sigue-_


End file.
